Enamorado desde antes de verte (UsUk)
by KaoruKH
Summary: No es sorpresa encontrar personas en las redes sociales, pero ¿es sorprendente encontrartelos en persona sin saber que es él?
1. Primer día de clases

Ve~ este es un nuevo fic! (Ni siquiera termino uno y ya comienzo otro) En esta ocasión es un UsUk –lo ama- espero que sea de su agrado

**Aclaraciones: **

-Utilice los nombres humanos porque me es más fácil de esa forma… y porque me gustan (?)

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta extraña historia

* * *

Primer día de clases

-¿Por qué sigo aquí?- el viento movió un poco su cabello –Ah… si… ellos me obligan a venir…- el concreto frio hacia énfasis en su espalda pero aun así continuó recostado mirando el cielo azul.

La campana de la tercera hora se escuchó, mas sin embargo Alfred no se movió de aquel lugar donde había estado desde el inicio de clases. Él repetía una y otra vez que no encontraba una razón por la cual ir al colegio, no se llevaba bien con ninguno de sus compañeros y los profesores siempre lo reprendía por qué no prestaba atención, además los delegados de clases nunca lo dejaban de molestar.

-Quiero regresar a casa, pero será lo mismo, mis padres solo me reprenderán…- suspiró y poso uno de sus brazos en sus ojos –Me quedare aquí

-¡Alfred!- una voz varonil lo estaba llamando desde las instalaciones

Esté tan solo levanto un poco el brazo y miró a la puerta de acceso al techo -¿Un nuevo delegado?- se dijo a si mismo, ya que esa voz no se le hacía conocida

De aquella puerta entró un chico de cabellos rubios, altura media y una complexión delgada, portaba consigo el uniforme azul del colegio; en su brazo derecho tenia la banda roja que mostraba que era el delegado. Recorrió el panorama para después clavar sus ojos verdes en el chico perezoso que se encontraba recostado en el suelo.

-¿Tu eres Alfred?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico

El castaño dejo escapar una leve risa por aquella pregunta -¿Eres el delegado y ni siquiera conoces a los alumnos?- lo miró mientras se sentaba

Aquel chico tan solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada –Re…Responde mi pregunta

-Sí, sí, lo siento- se levanto de su lugar y se puso frente al nuevo –Sí, yo soy Alfred- metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón

De nuevo sus ojos verdes lo miraron –Ya comenzó la tercera hora ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- la coloración en sus mejillas desapareció

-Es aburrido estar sentado ahí escuchando a los profesores- suspiró

-Por eso vienes al colegio- lo miró de forma seria –Tienes que regresar a tu salón

-¿He? Pero no quiero- hizo un leve puchero –Ya dije que es aburrido

-En ese caso ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- se molestó

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo- sonrío un poco –Además tu igual estas fuera de clases- de nuevo hizo un puchero

-Y…Yo soy el delegado, por mi no hay problema- el sonrojo regreso

-Pero eres un alumno, así que infliges el reglamento también

-Me sorprende que conozcas el reglamento

-Que tantos y tantos delegados te lo digan sirve de algo- guiñó el ojo

-Eso no importa, tan solo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió al chico. Una persona se acerco a ellos con un aire de grandeza, se podía notar a simple vista que era un profesor ya que su traje verde brillante se hacía más notorio con la luz del sol por lo que Alfred no pudo evitar una leve risa.

-¿Hay algo de gracioso? Joven Alfred- quedó entre ambos chicos

-No…- intento calmar sus deseos de reír a carcajadas –Lo siento

-Hum…- dirigió su mirada al chico nuevo –Arthur… ¿Qué haces aquí sin hacer nada?

-Vi…vine a buscar a Alfred… es el único que no ha entrado- parecía un poco intimidado

-Ya te había dicho que no intentaras nada con él… jamás entra a clases y a decir verdad es mejor, nos ahorra mucho trabajo a los profesores- dirigió una mirada despectiva a Alfred –Además de que es todo un inútil

El castaño le dedico una mirada molesta –Usted…

-…No estoy de acuerdo que piense de esa forma- interrumpió al chico –Puede que él no sea bueno poniendo atención pero eso no quiere decir que sea un inútil…- Alfred se sorprendió -…así que le pediré de la forma más atenta que no vuelva a llamarlo de esa forma, si no quiere enfrentar al director

El mayor solo miro de forma molesta a ambos chicos y se dirigió a la puerta –No tardes mucho Arthur, no querrás tener inasistencia en tu primer día de escuela- salió del lugar

-No logro entenderlo…- suspiró

-Yo he estado aquí por dos años y tampoco lo entiendo- se acerco a Arthur y lo miró– Por cierto… gracias

Desvió la mirada sonrojado –N…No lo hice por ti… solo no me gusta que ofendan a las personas, A…Así que no te confundas- se dirigió a la puerta – ¡Re…Regresa a tu salón!- lo dejó solo

Él castaño no aparto la mirada de él, solo hasta que dejó el lugar -Arthur…

-Alfred… - decía el nuevo chico recargado en la puerta

-¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?- ambos chicos hicieron la misma pregunta al unisonó.

Alfred saco su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, entro a una página de internet y en el estatus público:

_AF.J:_

_El nuevo delegado es gracioso, pero su nombre se me hace conocido…_

Su teléfono hizo un pequeño ruidito en indicación que alguien había respondido aquel estatus.

_AF.J:_

_El nuevo delegado es gracioso, pero su nombre se me hace conocido…_

_Comentarios__:_

_AK:_

_¿Nuevo delegado? Vaya coincidencia, en mi escuela me nombraron delegado a pesar de que soy nuevo_

* * *

Chan chan chan –inserte música de suspenso (?)- ¿Qué tal? Bueno lo deje hasta ahí porque en mi habitación había mucho humo negro… ¡así es! Mi cabeza se estaba quemando por tanto pensar (?). En fin espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo, cuando mi habitación este sin humo.

Review? Please? XDD


	2. Identidad

Siguiente capítulo~

**Aclaraciones: **

-Las fechas son totalmente elegidas al azar

-"Fly Society" es una página inventada por mí (a menos de que exista y yo ni en cuenta)

-Utilice los nombres humanos porque me es más fácil de esa forma… y porque me gustan (?)

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta extraña historia

**Notas:**

AK: Arthur Kirkland

AF.J: Alfred F. Jones

SK: Scott Kirkland

WY: Wang Yao

HK: Honda Kiku

* * *

Identidad

"_20/01/2013_

_AK:_

_No quiero mudarme, Londres es increíble… pero no puedo ir contra mis padres, aun no_

_Comentarios:_

_WY: _

_Pobre de ti opio_

_AK:_

_¡Deja de llamarme así! Por el hecho de que yo viva en Inglaterra no quiere decir que tenga algo que ver con la guerra del opio_

_HK:_

_Dejen de pelear los dos… espero que pueda adaptarse en su nueva casa Arthur-san_

_SK:_

_Que mal hermanito, ojala no mueras en tu nueva casa… o mejor si_

_AK: _

_Thanks Kiku… ¡¿Scott?! ¿No te había eliminado, bloqueado y denunciado? _

_SK:_

_Así que el que me denuncio fuiste tú maldito_

_AF.J:_

_¿Mudarte? Pero ¿seguirás conectándote? ¡Dime que si!_

_AK:_

_¿Solo eso te importa?... Sí, aun seguiré conectándome_

_AF.J:_

_¡Qué bien!… no soportaría no saber de ti_

_AK:_

_¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas!"_

01/02/2013

Intentos sobre humanos hacían la mayoría de los alumnos del primer salón de tercer año. La clase de historia estaba más que aburrida, y para la "suerte" de Arthur, el tema de la clase fue la guerra del opio. La hora se hizo eterna, sentían que en cualquier momento se verían a sí mismos de ancianos recostados en las butacas de los salones mientras sus almas partían a una mejor vida o que tal vez una persona con una capucha negra y una guadaña entraría por la puerta para llevárselos por viejos.

La campana para el receso por fin se escucho, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo a la cafetería esperando a que la comida no se hubiese acabado y entre ellos se encontraba Arthur. Por suerte aun encontró comida pero no encontró lugar donde sentarse.

-¿Ahora donde iré? Aun no estoy familiarizado con las escuelas de norte América- se dijo a si mismo mientras recorría la cafetería en busca de un lugar vacio -…Prefiero Inglaterra

-¡Oye! ¡Arthur!- una voz a lo lejos lo llamó

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo llamaba, fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquel chico perezoso del techo, pero se sorprendió mas al verlo sentado con tres chicos mas. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y amarrado con una coleta, sonreía mientras lo invitaba a acercare. El segundo, de cabello rubio y largo, besaba una rosa y se la ofrecía a lo lejos, por lo cual un escalofrió le recorrió al nuevo. El tercero y último solo se encontraba sonriente, llevaba consigo una bufanda larga y de color claro.

-¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!- seguía invitándolo

Arthur tenía planeado negarse totalmente, pero no tenia donde sentarse, además de que no concia bien los estados unidos por lo que unos amigos no le vendrían mal. A paso firme pero nervioso se acerco a la mesa de los chicos y se sentó entre Alfred y el chico rubio.

-Pensé que no te varia esta hora- lo miró muy sonriente

-¿He? ¿Por qué no?- ladeo la cabeza

-Eres el delegado, por lo general a esta hora se encuentran hablando con los profesores…

-¡¿Eres delegado?!- se dirigió el castaño a Arthur interrumpiendo al otro

-S…Sí- se asusto un poco por la repentina pregunta

-Ha… lamento si te asuste aru, mi nombre es Wang Yao…- miró a Alfred -¿No es peligroso que estés con él aru?

-¿Hum? ¡Claro que no!- su ánimo seguía sin cambiar –Arthur es diferente

-¿Diferente? ¿No todos los delegados son iguales?- la otra persona sonriente habló y miro al chico callado –Mi nombre es Ivan Braginski

-Puede que si… ¡Pero Arthur es diferente! Además de que Arthur es genial

-Oye, oye deja de llamarlo tanto por su nombre- dejó la rosa en la mesa y cruzo su pierna izquierda por encima de la derecha mientras miraba al nuevo –Yo me llamo Francis Bonnefoy ¿Puedo saber tu nombre completo mon ami?

-Arthur Kirkland- disimuladamente se fue alejando un poco de él -A juzgar por sus nombres me doy cuenta que no son de aquí

-No- negó Alfred mientras lo miraba –Todos son de distintos lados del mundo. Yao es chino, Ivan es ruso, Francis es francés y yo soy el único americano

Arthur miro a todos y cada uno de ellos mientras el chico los mencionaba –Eso explica sus nombres y apariencias

-Así es… ¿tú de dónde eres aru?

-Soy de Londres, Inglaterra- sonrío un poco

-Así que un inglés, eso explica tu linda apariencia- Francis le guiño el ojo

Otro escalofrió lo invadió –N…No lo creo…

-¡Opio!- lo interrumpió el chino –Ahora tengo otro conocido al cual decirle así

-Por favor no me llames de esa forma, Por el hecho de que yo vivía en Inglaterra no quiere decir que tenga algo que ver con la guerra del opio

-¿Aru? Dijiste lo mismo que mi amigo de Fly- río un poco

-¿Fly?- se sorprendió un poco

-Fly Society, una página de red social en internet, por si tienes y quieres agregarme mis siglas son A…

La campana de nuevo se escuchó, informando que el receso había acabado y que era hora de regresar a sus respectivos salones.

-Hum… tonta campana… para la otra te las daré, ahora tenemos que volver a clases- todos los chicos se levantaron menos Arthur

-¿He? ¿Entraste a clases?- dijo muy sorprendido

-Increíble ¿no? Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando lo vi entrar al salón aru- miró sonriente a Alfred

-Arthur me pidió que fuera así que lo hice

-Así que la razón fue mon ami Arthur

Los cuatro chicos se fueron alejando de la mesa, salieron de la cafetería y junto con ellos el resto de las personas, dejando solo a Arthur sentado en la mesa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Po…por mí?- sacó su teléfono de su pantalón, entro a una página y en el estatus escribió:

_AK:_

_Estúpido Alfred_

Su teléfono vibró en señal de respuesta al estatus.

_AK:_

_Estúpido Alfred_

_Cometarios__:_

_AF.J:_

_¡¿Yo?! ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

_AK:_

_Tu no… un compañero de mi escuela_

_AF.J:_

_¿Qué te hizo? ¿Tengo que golpearlo?_

_AK:_

_¡No! No es nada, olvídalo_

_AF.J:_

_Ya veo, por cierto Arthur… ¿ya te dije lo mucho que te quiero?_

_AK:_

… _Lo acabas de hacer tonto_

* * *

Ve~ ¿coincidencia? No lo creo…

En fin… espero que les haya gustado, si no… pues ni modo ya está escrito (?)

Review? Please? XDD


	3. Happy Valentine Tal vez

¡Wua! ¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero me quitaron el internet y sufro por imaginación ;A; bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo… espero que les guste

**Aclaraciones: **

-Las fechas son totalmente elegidas al azar

-Utilice los nombres humanos porque me es más fácil de esa forma… y porque me gustan (?)

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta extraña historia

**Notas:**

AK: Arthur Kirkland

AF.J: Alfred F. Jones

WY: Wang Yao

HK: Honda Kiku

* * *

Happy Valentine... Tal vez

_"13/02/2013_

_AF.J:_

_Happy Valentine!_

_Comentarios__:_

_AK:_

_Tonto, mañana es Valentín_

_AF.J:_

_Pero en tres minutos será mañana_

_WY:_

_El opio se siente molesto porque no podrá estar contigo mañana_

_AK:_

_Shut up!_

_AF.J:_

_¿He? ¡¿En serio?! _

_AK:_

_¡Claro que no!"_

Nada más hermoso que pasar Valentín con su enamorado, poder pasear tomados de las manos y disfrutar el bello ambiente... Aunque ese no era el "concepto" de Arthur sobre el 14 de febrero. Para él solo era un día de gran comercio para las fábricas de chocolates, peluches y otras cursilerías más.

En Inglaterra él era famoso entre las chicas y algunos chicos, pero por más que estuvieran detrás de él, pidiéndole casi rogándole que les dieran una oportunidad para que fueran algo más que amigos, siempre los rechazaba.

En América no iba a haber gran diferencia, en cuanto llegó a su salón se sorprendió al ver una gran montaña de dulces y chocolates sobre su pupitre. Durante las primeras horas no dejo de recibir mensajes de amor atreves de su teléfono, y así fue hasta el receso.

Arthur prefirió quedarse en las gradas del gimnasio antes de ir a la cafetería. Para no dar sospechas que estaba ahí, las luces estaban apagadas, por suerte los rayos del sol daban un poco de luz, aunque no mucha.

-Ha... Tengo hambre- se quejaba mientras rodeaba su estómago con sus manos

-¡Arthur!- lo llamaban a lo lejos

-¿He? ¿Me encontraron?- se levantó de su lugar y miro hacia la entrada.

Un chico castaño y de ojos azules entró por aquella puerta, recorrió un poco el panorama hasta que logro encontrar al inglés.

-¡Arthur!- corrió hacia él y lo abrazo -Happy Valentine

Una coloración apareció en las mejillas del mayor y de forma rápida se separó de él -T-Thanks...- desvió la mirada.

-¿Hum? ¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó un poco a él.

-S-si…- retrocedió -No es nada

Ignorado por completo que aún estaban en las gradas, Arthur continuo retrocediendo pero llego un punto en el que el estrecho camino se le acabo. Estaba a punto de caer, pero no lo hizo ya que Alfred lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia él, de nuevo abrazándolo.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- lo abrazó con mayor fuerza

-Yo...- se percató de algo -Alfred estas... ¿Temblando?

-P-Pensé que algo malo te pasaría- escondió su rostro en el hombro del mayor

Arthur no supo cómo responder a eso, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. De nueva cuenta su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un color rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Al ver que no había reacciones contrarias por parte del inglés, Alfred levanto la mirada pero en ningún momento lo soltó.

-¿Qué tienes?- posó su mano en la frente del otro

El sonrojo se intensificó –N-Nada

-Mentiroso, estas muy rojo ¡¿Estás enfermo?!-

-No grites- susurró molesto –Nos pueden descubrir

-Dices eso como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo- soltó una pequeña risa

-No quise decir eso tonto- de nuevo susurró con el sonrojo de regreso

-Pero… ¿y si de verdad hacemos algo malo?- lo miró algo serio y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro

-¿A-Alfred? ¿Que-que haces?- se puso muy nervioso

Un pequeño ruidito hizo eco en el vacío gimnasio impidiéndole a Alfred seguir. Arthur se separó rápidamente del menor, saco su teléfono móvil de la bolsa del pantalón y miro la pantalla.

-¿He?- se sorprendió pero a la vez una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-¿Quién demonios es?- tenia deseos de tomar el teléfono y tirar una canasta con él, pero no lo haría. Primero, porque no es suyo, segundo, porque aún no perfeccionaba sus tiros de tres puntos.

Tardó en responder ya que estaba leyendo –Es de una persona que conocí en Londres, aunque solo estuve con él un día me bastó para darme cuenta como era- marcó en el móvil y puso la bocina del teléfono en su oído

-Oye acerca de…

-Ha… ¡Kiku!- su voz transmitía felicidad –Gracias por tu mensaje, realmente me alegró el día… ¿Hum?... si, aquí es de día…- le dio la espalda al menor

La intriga lo invadió así que se acercó despacio al inglés para poder escuchar su conversación.

*-Pensé que pude haberlo molestado Arthur-san- una voz fina y calmada le respondía

-Para nada, me gusta saber de ti- la sonrisa seguía presente en él

*-Ha... Quería decirle que en unos días iré a visitar a mi hermano a los estados unidos y me gustaría verlo a usted también

-¿He? ¿De verdad? Me encantaría verte de nuevo

*-Esta bien, después le digo cuando y donde llegare, hasta entonces cuídese

-Yes… igual tu Kiku- se separó del teléfono y colgó la llamada

Al término de la llamada Alfred regreso rápidamente a su lugar, intentando actuar con normalidad, pero aquella llamada realmente lo había intrigado ¿Quién era Kiku? ¿Y porque llamaba a Arthur con tanta confianza? … ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

-¿Qué es lo que decías Alfred?- guardo su teléfono y volvió la mirada hacia el menor

-Bueno… el colegio hacen un pequeño baile para celebrar el día de san Valentín y me preguntaba…- desvió la mirada sonrojado -¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Aquélla coloración de las mejillas del inglés de nuevo regresaron pero de una forma mucho más intensa. Solo miró al menor sin saber que decir o que hacer, podría rechazarlo como lo hacía con todos, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, realmente quería ir con él.

-Yo…- tragó saliva –No puedo, lo siento

-¡¿He?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Alguien más te invito?!

-Que no grites- de nuevo susurro molesto –No es eso, tan solo… es algo complicado, solo no puedo

-Arthur yo…

Un molesto ruido exterior lo interrumpió. La campana para la siguiente hora no le permitió seguir hablando. De forma inmediata Arthur se alejó de él, dejándolo solo.

-Lo siento Alfred- decía para sus adentros –Ya tengo a alguien más en mis pensamientos…- sacó de nuevo su teléfono, la página web ya estaba abierta y solo escribió:

_AK:_

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

_Su teléfono vibro._

_AK:_

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

_Comentarios:_

_HK:_

_¿Se encuentra bien?_

_AK:_

_No lo creo… algo extraño me está pasando_

_HK:_

_¿Le gustaría hablarlo cuando este allá?_

_AK:_

_Claro… me serviría de mucho_

-¡…!- después de leer aquel estatus un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules cerro su teléfono móvil, lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió del gimnasio

* * *

¡!Chan chan! Ok no…. ¡Bien! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y prometo actualizarlo más seguido

Review? Please? XDD


	4. Sospechas

Y como es mi costumbre ¡Lo siento! No pude publicar antes ;A; mi imaginación estaba de vacaciones quien sabe dónde. En fin, aquí les dejo en capítulo 4 y creo que el penúltimo ouo ¡Así es! El penúltimo, o eso creo, a menos de que se me ocurra otra cosa mientras escribo el siguiente.

**Aclaraciones: **

-Utilice los nombres humanos porque me es más fácil de esa forma… y porque me gustan (?)

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta extraña historia

**Notas:**

AF.J: Alfred F. Jones

WY: Wang Yao

* * *

Sospechas

La mañana había sido extraña y ataréate, pero sobre todo extraña. A pesar de que la escuela había terminado, Arthur seguía recibiendo mensajes en su móvil con el motivo de invitarlo al baile que habría esa misma noche, como siempre, rechazo todas, pero lo que más le intrigo fue el hecho de saber ¿Cómo es que tenían su número?

-Ah… Creo que comprare un nuevo teléfono… con otro número-

Se encontraba en su cama recostado boca abajo, pensando seria mente en comprar otro teléfono, aunque claro, sería un poco difícil, por el cambio de país y continente no tenía dinero. El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Arthur-san?- el "san" fue la clave para que el inglés supiera de quien se trataba.

Se levando de forma precipitada y fue directo a atender a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a un chico azabache, pero no cualquiera, sino el que conoció en Londres hace tiempo.

-¡Kiku! Que grata sorpresa- a pesar de que estaba feliz, también estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía?

-No quería molestarlo, pero pensé que a esta hora estaría desocupado- inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de saludo, como buen japonés.

-Ah… no quisiera escucharme grosero pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

-Lo siento olvide decírselo, su hermano me la dio cuando usted se mudó- sonrío levemente.

-¿S-Scott?- se quedó atónito ante las palabras del otro.

-Sí- se percató de su expresión – ¿no debí de haberle preguntado?

-No, no importa- trato de calmar un poco su semblante -¿quieres pasar a mi habitación o prefieres ir a la sala?

-No quisiera molestar a su familia, así que preferiría quedarme aquí

-De acuerdo- se hizo a un lado dándole paso a Kiku –Entra

El japonés de nuevo inclino la cabeza, pero en esta ocasión en forma de agradecimiento y entro a la habitación. Seguido a eso, Arthur cerró la puerta. Se acercó a su amigo y le indico que se sentara en la cama, mientras tanto Arthur tomaba la silla de su escritorio, la puso frente a Kiku y se sentó en ella.

-¿Qué te trae a mi casa?- seguía con la sonrisa inconsciente.

-Vine a verlo y también para hablar de aquello que tenemos pendiente- sonrío un poco.

-¿Sobre el estatus que publique la otra vez?

-Así es- regreso su semblante serio -¿Le importaría contarme lo que sucede?

-Bueno…- soltó un suspiro -¿Recuerdas a Alfred? Un amigo que hice en Fly Society

-Sí, lo recuerdo, Alfred-san es muy agradable- lo miraba fijamente.

-Si lo sé- la sonrisa se intensifico –Acepte que yo… tal vez… m-me enamore de él- un rubor apareció en sus mejillas –Pero en mi nueva escuela conocí a un chico con el mismo nombre, y creo que yo… bueno… ya sabes… -su mejillas estabas demasiado coloradas.

-Arthur-san…- dijo en el tono serio de siempre -¿Ha considerado la posibilidad de que ambos Alfreds sea el mismo?

-¿He…?- lo miro sorprendido, pero por un momento comenzó a pensarlo.

-Solo píenselo un poco por favor, por los estatus que leo, ambos publican cosas que hicieron en el día y, curiosamente, se mencionan uno al otro sin darse cuenta- miró al inglés.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Es extraño que cuando el público lo del nuevo prefecto a mí me nombraran prefecto.

Unos minutos de silencio quedaron en la habitación. Arthur no sabía cómo explicar esa posibilidad planteada por el japonés que, por las pruebas, no parecía tan equivocada. Quería correr con Alfred y preguntarle muchas cosas, aunque puede que sea posible que no fueran respondidas, ya que lo más probable es que él estuviera en la misma situación.

-¿Entonces que planea hacer?- hablo el japonés rompiendo el silencio.

-…, no estoy seguro, pero…

El sonido de un teléfono sonando interrumpió las palabras del inglés. Esté se levantó de su lugar y fue al escritorio, donde tomo su móvil y miro la pantalla. Una llamada entrante de un número desconocido.

-¿He? ¿Quién puede ser?- se preguntó casi en susurro -¿Hello?- respondió a la llamada.

*-¡Arthur!- suspiro aliviado –Pensé que no me ibas a responder.

-¡¿Alfred?!- de nueva cuenta la coloración en sus mejillas regreso y podía sentir como su corazón latía de forma acelerada.

*-¡Sí! Soy yo- se podía percibir la alegría en su voz –Arthur entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Iras al baile conmigo?

-¿El baile? Lo siento, no iré

*-¡¿He?! ¡¿Por qué no?!-

Alfred gritaba tanto que Arthur tuvo que alejar la bocina de su oído, incluso el japonés escucho el reclamo del americano.

-No grites ¡tonto!- suspiró –Tengo una visita muy importante.

-Ha… Arthur-san no se preocupe por mí, estaré con mi hermano, así que usted acuda a su baile- sonrío

*-¿Arthur quien está ahí?

-Pero hace tiempo que no te veo- ignoro por completo la pregunta de la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me quedare por varios días, así que no se preocupe.

-Lo siento de verdad- dijo un poco apenado.

-No tiene que disculparse, además yo fui quien llego sin avisar.

-…- Arthur volvió a poner la bocina en su oído –Alfred…

*-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… Iré al baile contigo… p-pero no porque me hayas invitado, sino porque a Kiku no le importa- era más que evidente que mentía, incluso el azabache se dio cuenta de ello.

*-¡¿En serio?!- de nuevo grito -¡Entonces te veré allá!- colgó la llamada.

-¿He? Alfred ¡Alfred!- chasqueo la lengua en signo de molestia y dejo el teléfono sobre el escritorio –Uhm… no sé qué utilizar…

-Precisamente traigo un traje para usted, como regalo de navidad- dijo Kiku dando solución a su problema.

-No tenías que molestarte, no era necesario que me dieras algo- lo miró.

-Usted me envió algo, así que tómelo como agradecimiento también- sonrío.

Arthur suspiro, pero estaba feliz –Gracias…

~x~

_AF.J:_

_¡Iré al baile con Arthur!_

Comentarios:

_WY:_

_¡Así se hace! Por cierto ya tengo lo que te prometí_

_AF.J:_

_¡¿En serio?! ¡Thanks Yao!_

_WY:_

_Pareces muy feliz ¿acaso tienen algo en mente?_

_AF.J:_

_El héroe siempre tiene unas palabras para la damisela en peligro_

* * *

Y de nuevo ¡Lo siento! El próximo capítulo prometo publicarlo pronto, además si será el último capítulo :DD ¡Así que espérenlo!

Review? Please? XDD


	5. Verdad

¡Lo siento! No planeaba tardar tanto pero mi computadora se había descompuesto y pensé que perdería todo.

Disculpen mi redacción extraña, suelo manejar más dialogo que narración –se dieron cuenta (?)- bueno pues este es el capítulo final, espero que lo disfruten.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Utilice los nombres humanos porque me es más fácil de esa forma… y porque me gustan (?)

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta extraña historia

* * *

Verdad

La intriga seguía a flor de piel ¿Era o no el mismo Alfred? ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera? ¿Le diría todo? Tal parecía que el inglés estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya que no se percató de en qué momento se puso el traje que Kiku le había llevado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece?- sonreía.

-¿Eh? Ah… el traje.

De forma torpe y aun distante de la realidad, se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba empotrado en la puerta de su habitación y se sorprendió al verse vestido de tal forma. Una playera café obscuro de cuello largo, gabardina roja, que le llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos; pantalones de un color rojo suave y con líneas verticales de un rojo más intenso; botas cafés que sobresalían del pantalón y que llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-¿Y bien?- de nuevo preguntó el japonés.

-… e-es bastante lindo, muy adecuado para la ocasión- volvió la mirada a su amigo y sonrío –Thanks.

-No tiene que agradecer, lo escogí especialmente para esté baile.

-¿He? ¿De qué hablas?

-Es hora de que se vaya- cambio notoriamente el tema –El baile no tardara en comenzar ¿cierto?

-Sí, dentro de poco comenzara- de nuevo se volvió al espejo y se acomodó el saco, mirándose, aun fascinado. –Espero que a Alfred le guste… ¿eh? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?!

-Arthur-san- se acercó a él y le entrego unos guates negros –No le de tantas vueltas al asunto, solo disfrútelo.- de nuevo sonrío.

-Kiku…- tomo los guantes y se los puso –Thanks… por todo.

-De verdad no es nada.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y, en la avenida principal, desviaron los caminos.

Arthur iba demasiado nervioso ¿Qué pensaría Alfred al verlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Le gustaría? Esas y otras preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza del inglés, las cuales quiso ignorar pero seguían muy presentes.

Por fin llego a la escuela, el baile se llevaría a cabo en el gimnasio, por lo cual fue directo ahí. El lugar estaba muy bien decorado, pero mucho color rosa por ahí, rojo por allá, corazones y más corazones colgaban del techo, para esos momentos a Arthur no le molesto, es más le parecía romántico.

-¡Opio!- era más que obvio que lo llamaban a él.

El inglés fijo su mirada a quien le llamaba, al otro lado del gimnasio, cerca de la mesa de comida, visualizo a los tres chicos amigos de Alfred, pero esté no se encontraba entre ellos. Sin más remedio se dirigió dónde Yao, Francis e Iván.

-Pensé que no vendrías mon ami Arthur- le dio una rosa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Un amigo me convenció de venir- tomo la rosa con desgane y la dejo en la mesa.

-¿En serio? Pensé que Alfred te había invitado aru- el castaño lo miro curioso.

De forma inmediata un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del inglés

–Sí, bueno… eso también, aunque principalmente vine porque mi amigo me dijo- de nuevo mentía.

-No importa la razón, lo que importa es que estas aquí- le dijo el más alto de todos mientras mantenía la sonrisa de siempre.

-Pero Alfred tenía que invitarlo aru.

-Uhm… ¿tú crees? Pero Alfred…

Arthur carraspeo, interrumpiendo a los otros dos y miró al francés, que era quien se encontraba más cerca.

-¿Dónde está Alfred?

-Bueno…

El rugido de un motor se escuchó en el amplio gimnasio y una motocicleta derrapo desde la entrada hasta donde estaban Arthur y los otros chicos, deteniéndose en el momento exacto para no atropellarlos. Todos en el baile fijaron la mirada a la loca persona que entro.

-…aquí está- termino de hablar el francés.

La persona montada sobre la motocicleta se quitó el casco negro y con una sonrisa saludo a sus amigos.

-Hello Guys!

Los cuatro chicos, a excepción de uno, se sorprendieron al ver la vestimenta que traía Alfred. Una camisa de manga larga, del mismo color y patrón que los pantalones de Arthur, incluso parecía que los habían hecho de la misma tela; una chamarra del mismo color que la playera del inglés; pantalones del color de la gabardina del otro y zapatos cafés.

-¿A caso se pusieron de acuerdo en cuanto el atuendo?- los miró el ruso.

-Ah…- Arthur no supo que responder.

-¡Joven Alfred!- el director de la institución de acerco a él –Haga el favor de sacar eso de aquí, es un baile no una pista de motocicletas- le ordeno con un aire de indignación.

-Se le llama motocross- sonrío Alfred superior.

-Lo que sea- respondió el otro muy molesto y se alejó.

-Umh…- miro a sus amigos –Ya regreso- sonrío, se puso de nuevo el casco, prendió el motor y salió del lugar.

-¿Por qué no se bajó de la motocicleta y la saco caminando?- preguntó al aire Arthur mientras miraba la puerta por donde salió.

-Alfred es así, le gusta vivir de romper las reglas aru- dijo el chino mirando a la misma dirección que el inglés.

-Lo sé- suspiró, pero una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Varios minutos pasaron desde que Alfred salió del gimnasio. Todos continuaron con la celebración, incluso el trio amigos de Alfred. Dos de ellos muy románticos mientras que el francés estaba ligando con cualquier chica se pasara frente a él.

Arthur, por otro lado, se encontraba muy nervioso, con la miranda en la puerta esperando a que el americano entrara haciendo otro ademan, pero no fue así.

Unas manos pasaron por los costados del inglés y cubrieron sus ojos dejando todo negro para la vista de esté, Arthur se movió un poco asustado y miro a la persona que le había jugado aquella broma, pero al ver de quien se trataba un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Hi my dear!- giño el ojo –Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-M-My dear?- se puso rojo como tomate.

-Ah! Cierto…- ignoro por completo el comportamiento del inglés y le entrego un ramo de rosas, de tres diferentes colores: rojo, rosas y blancas.

Arthur miro sorprendido aquel bellísimo pero simple ramo, no solo era un gran detalle, sino que las rosas era el tipo de flor que más le gustaba. Su sonrojo había llegado hasta las orejas, tomo el ramo con algo de torpeza y lo admiro, intentando también enfriar su cabeza, pero con simple hecho de sentir los tallos de las rosas se ponía más nervioso pero feliz.

-¿No te gustaron?- pregunto el americano con un tono de desilusiono.

-¡Por supuesto que me gustaron!- lo miro, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada –A-aunque claro, si solo hubieran sido rojas estaría mucho mejor- mentía y era obvio.

Alfred suspiro aliviado.

–Entonces lo recordare para la otra- le dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Arthur lo miraba de reojo, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso con la simple presencia del otro.

-Arthur…

El americano se acercó a él, poso sus manos sobre las del otro y miro aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme?- sonrío de forma leve.

-Where?

Alfred soltó una leve risilla.

–Ahora lo veras.

Alfred se deparo de él, pero tomo una de sus manos y lo llevo fuera de todo aquel ademan de gente.

Aquella escuela era reconocida por algo en particular, no por su nivel académico, ni por su amplio plantel, si no que en medio de toda la instalación se encontraba un árbol inmenso, de tronco frondoso y su copa llena de verdes hojas. Muchos alumnos ignoraban por completo aquel hermoso árbol y entre ellos Arthur, ya que cuando llegaron a aquel lugar se sorprendió al verlo.

-Es lindo ¿cierto?- Alfred volvió la mirada al inglés mientras aun sostenía la mano de este.

-Demasiado- sorprendido miro el árbol de abajo hacia arriba.

-Arthur hay algo que quiero decirte- desvío la mirada hacia el tronco del árbol.

El mayor se volvió a poner nervioso y bajo la mirada, clavándola en la pequeña reja que rodeaba al árbol.

-¿Qué cosa?- la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Well…- suspiró –Tú tienes una cuenta en Fly Society ¿cierto?

Arthur asintió y con algo de nerviosismo miró al americano.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque…- Alfred miraba a todas partes como buscando las palabras adecuadas en las ventanas de los salones –…hace tiempo conocí a un chico de Inglaterra que curiosamente se mudó aquí hace unos meses y curiosamente tiene tu edad y curiosamente…

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- frunció el entrecejo. A pesar de todo le molesto un poco el rodeo que estaba haciendo el americano aunque realmente lo que quería saber era si es o no el Alfred que él pensaba.

Alfred rasco su nuca y sonrió nervioso al ver a Arthur algo molesto por contarle eso.

-Quiero saber si tú eres ese Arthur que conocí y del cual me enamore- lo miro aun con su sonrisa.

Arthur se quedó helado al escuchar eso ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? Aunque no negaba que él pensaba lo mismo en cuanto Kiku se lo planteo así.

-¿Cómo planeas que yo lo sepa, I-Idiot?- se sonrojo al pensar que ese Alfred que conoció en Fly Society del cual se enamoró fuera el mismo que tenía justo enfrente.

Alfred de nuevo suspiro.

-Tienes razón, no puede ser posible- dirigió su mirada a la copa del árbol –Además nunca he escuchado que menciones a un tal "Scott" del cual Arthur siempre se quejaba de que…

-¡¿Cómo demonios conoces a Scott?!- Arthur se alarmo.

-¿Tu lo conoces?- lo miro.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, es mi hermano mayor.

En ese momento Arthur lo comprendió. Muy pocas personas sabían hacer de los hermanos que tenía él y entre esas personas se encontraba Alfred, aquel chico que con una simple conversación por internet podía alegrarle el día.

Una coloración apareció en las mejillas de ambos chicos, aunque la de Arthur era mucho más notoria. Ambos se miraron, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. No era mentira, ellos de verdad se conocían mucho antes de verse.

Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sabía que eras tú.

-¿C-como demonios lo sabias?- frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, si lo sabía ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

-Porque soy el héroe- su sonrisa se hizo mucho más radiante.

- Do not say stupid things…

Alfred río un poco.

-Creo que fue porque…- su sonrojo se intensifico un poco –Me enamore desde antes de verte y supe que eras tú.

El sonrojo del inglés ya era inexplicable. Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un leve golpe en el hombro al americano y cerrar los ojos.

Alfred se sorprendió por el acto inesperado del mayor y de nuevo río. Tomo al inglés por las muñecas y lo jalo hacia él para que de esa forma pudiera abrazarlo. Arthur tan solo se dejó llevar quedando así envuelto en los cálidos brazos de aquella persona de la cual se había enamorado desde antes de verla.

-Arthur… muchas veces te lo dije estas palabras pero creo que ahora es el mejor momento.

-¿De qué palabras hablas?- con algo de esfuerzo poco a poco fue rodeando el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos para corresponder al abrazo.

-I love you…

Arthur se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras, no era la primera vez que se lo había dicho, mas sin embargo era la primera vez que lo había escuchado decirlo. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del americano y con voz casi inaudible (que por supuesto Alfred escucho) dijo:

-Me too I love you...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno fue el último capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no pues díganmelo XD mejorare para futuras historias.

Review? Please? XDD


End file.
